


Kissing Up on Fences and Up on Walls

by dancingelf88



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 11:13:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7842673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingelf88/pseuds/dancingelf88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He loves this. Being able to walk his college campus late at night without worrying about who’s going to die/if someone’s going to die. He loves being a regular student and his most daunting worry being the three chapters he has yet to read for his Lit class, sleeping past his alarm, not getting clipped by that one kid and his bicycle, how many meal points he has left and is it worth the Reese’s Peanut Butter Cup ice cream he’s craving. He loves being in Stiles’ arms—being able to kiss him whenever he wants and sit in his lap when the chair feels too far away and not have it be some cruel daydream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing Up on Fences and Up on Walls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seriousshit88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seriousshit88/gifts).



> For Monica who's having a hard time right now. Hope this makes you feel better! Title from Troye Sivan's "WILD"

Stiles holds his arms out and catches Scott just as his boyfriend falls back into him.

“You caught me.” Scott informs him with a slight giggle.

“Yeah I did.” Stiles answers amused.

Scott moves away only far enough to be able to turn around so that they’re nose to nose (well almost since Scott’s never quite been able to gain those few inches the other man has on him).

“Scotty?” Stiles asks when Scott doesn’t immediately say anything instead choosing to just stare at Stiles.

“I love you, you know that?” he finally says.

“How many of those brownies did you have?” Stiles quirks his eyebrow. Scott wants to run his finger over it and so he does. Over and over again.

“It’s not the brownies.” Scott says. Stiles raises his other eyebrow and Scott runs his finger over that one too. “Ok it’s a little bit of the brownies.”

Stiles laughs. It’s a deep, rumble of a thing. Scott leans forward and rests his head against his boyfriend’s chest and decides it’s the best place to be. He loves this feeling—not just being high, although he does love that too.

He loves _this_. Being able to walk his college campus late at night without worrying about who’s going to die/if someone’s going to die. He loves being a regular student and his most daunting worry being the three chapters he has yet to read for his Lit class, sleeping past his alarm, not getting clipped by that one kid and his bicycle, how many meal points he has left and is it worth the Reese’s Peanut Butter Cup ice cream he’s craving. He loves being in Stiles’ arms—being able to kiss him whenever he wants and sit in his lap when the chair feels too far away and not have it be some cruel daydream.

“I love you too, Scotty.”

He loves hearing that. God, does he love hearing that. He’ll never get tired of it.

Scott rubs his cheek against Stiles’ neck and falls into the sensation. He turns so that he can nuzzle right into the spot where neck and shoulder meet. The part where his scent is strong. He presses a kiss there followed by another, then another, and one more before he decides to suck a bruise there to mark the spot for later.

Stiles’ hiss of pleasure is the best sound. The way his hands automatically tighten at the small of Scott’s back even better.

They stumble against a fence when Scott walks Stiles backwards until he manages to get Stiles pressed up against the side of the student center.

“Dude, we’re in public! We’re—fuck!” Stiles curses when Scott’s tongue travels across his chest because he needs to give him a hickey that matches the one already blooming on his left.

Scott doesn’t care about public. All he cares about is Stiles writhing underneath him. All he cares about is the bulge in Stiles’ pants that he wants in his mouth.

There’s no pretense when he drops to his knees and takes Stiles’ grey sweatpants and boxer briefs with him. There’s a one second pause where Scott looks up at Stiles for permission that he gets with an enthusiastic wink before closing his lips over the shiny, pink head already dripping pre-come.

He could stretch it out—he’s done it before. Prolonged it until his jaw was sore and Stiles was a begging mess pleading to _pleasepleaseplease_ just come. He doesn’t do that now. Doesn’t have the patience for it. Instead he moves his tongue just the way Stiles likes and adds just a hint of teeth because it makes his boyfriend gasp out a curse and makes it as wet as possible because the slide drives Stiles mad.

Stiles warns him with one fist in his hair and the other one shoved in his mouth before he’s rising on his tippy toes, hunching over, and spilling down Scott’s throat.

“Shitshitshitshit—ok, baby, fuck--!” Stiles has to pull Scott off of him when he starts to get sensitive. He goes easily when Stiles hauls him up and reels him in by the hips. Scott turns Stiles’ hat backwards so he can press their foreheads together. He melts when his boyfriend then grabs him by the back of his neck and presses their mouths together in a messy kiss.

He finds himself once again with his face buried in Stiles’ neck, panting out hot breaths while his boyfriend jerks him off until he’s coming in thick spurts over his fist.

“I love you, you know that?” Scott asks. He knows his eyes are glassy and too wide and too adoring.

None of that matters though because Stiles looks the same when he smiles and says, “Yeah I know Scotty. I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> let's chat: elfysparkles88.tumblr.com


End file.
